The present invention relates to a display apparatus having a display screen part supported on a base turnably.
There has been heretofore proposed an electronic apparatus with a revolving or turning mechanism which can respond to operation of a button of a remote controller to turn the electronic apparatus toward a person or a viewer who operates the remote controller. This proposed electronic apparatus with the turning mechanism includes a remote controller having a light emitting part and an apparatus body having a light receiving part for receiving a remote-control light signal emitted by the light emitting part of the remote controller, a detection part for detecting a light amount of the remote-control light signal received by the light receiving part, an operation part for calculating a turning angle on the basis of the amount of light detected by the detection part and the turning mechanism for turning the electronic apparatus about an axis thereof in accordance with an output of the operation part (refer to JP-A-2001-285755, for example).